


Can I borrow your binder?

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Trans Castiel, Trans Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course they had to transfer schools when he was a senior. And just as soon he got the people at the old school to call him Castiel instead of Cassidy as well.</p><p>Destiel High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I borrow your binder?

Of course they had to transfer schools when he was a senior. And just as soon he got the people at the old school to call him Castiel instead of Cassidy as well.

The first day of school, of course, was an absolute disaster. “We have a new student today. Please stand up Cassidy Novak.” He winced at the name but stood up anyway. The teacher motioned for him to walk forward, and he did. Heart pounding on his chest. Cas just felt so uncomfortable and small. His father had told him that he had to make a good impression, so no binder for the first week. _How the hell is that supposed to make a good impression?_ He had thought. So, he stood in front of the class, wearing a high low skirt that fit his current form nicely. A loose blouse was tucked into said skirt. His hair had grown out so it was now down to his shoulders. His sister helped with the make-up and the accessories. Apologizing over and over again when she noticed how uncomfortable he was with this. The wedges made him a few inches taller, so that was always a plus.

And that’s how it went for pretty much the whole day. Standing up, introducing himself as Cassidy, then sitting back down and trying not to grab a pair of scissors from the teacher’s desk and cut his hair back to it’s normal length.

7th hour was gym class. Of course. He almost walked into the male changing room till one of the guys pointed him to the female one. He forced a smile at the guy and quickly went into the ‘right’ room. When he stepped in, he saw a few girls in there already. Talking about crap and messing around. One girl wasn’t really talking to anyone. She already had the shorts and sneakers on. Her hair was long and flowed down her shoulder, but the girl acted like it just got in the way. A hair tie was being held between her teeth as she pulled her hair up. Her chest was flat, almost completely. And that’s when Cas realized she was wearing binding. How had he not noticed it before. “You’re wearing a binder.” Were the first words that left his mouth as he began to unbutton his blouse.

The girl looked up and gave a questioning look. “Yeah. Is that a problem?”

“Oh, no. Not at all.” They were changed in silence for a few moments before Cas spoke again. “Hey, this might be weird but, pronouns?”

The question took the girl by surprise. “He, him, shit like that.” He gave him a small smile. “You’re the first person to ask that. So I guess I should ask you the same. Pronouns?”

“He, him, shit like that.” Cas smiled back. “I’m Castiel Novak.”

“I’m Dean Winchester.” He shook Cas’ hand then heard the bell ring. “Sometimes I forget why I actually took this class even though I didn’t need to.” He shrugged. Everybody else had left the room and left the two of them alone. “I’m totally up for skipping if you are.”

“Why would we do that?” Cas asked tilting his head.

“Well, Castiel.” Dean stood up from his spot. “I ain’t running if I don’t have to. I’m not planning on graduating anyways. Why would I want to waste time with shit that I’m never gonna use?” “You’re not gonna finish school?” “Nope. And that was my plan since I hit 9th grade” He smiled. “Now, let’s get the hell off of property before anybody notices.”

Cas was about to stood up hesitantly. “Uh… do you think I could borrow your binder? It’s just… I’ve been uncon-”

“Yeah, of course.” Dean began to pull his shirt off over his bead. “I have ace bandages in my bag. We’ll only be out for like an hour so, I’ll live.”

As soon as they both got situated, it had been ten minutes into class already and the announcement over the PA system rang. “Will Deanna Winchester and Cassidy Novak return to there 7th hour. _Now_ ” They ignored it, those weren’t their names after all.


End file.
